¡No fui yo! ¡Lo juro!
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Hermione es feliz. Ganaron la guerra y empieza a sentir sus evidentes sentimientos por Harry, pero una persona inesperada lo cambiara todo. Y esa persona es ella misma. "-¿Quién eres?- soltó la castaña respirando velozmente. La mujer al otro lado de la sala dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa burlona. -Soy Hermione Granger, al parecer, igual que tú." EWE.
1. Chapter 1

**_Tal vez Harry Potter no sea mío… pero aunque es de JK tampoco es de ustedes y con eso me consuelo._**

**_Hola a todas, quiero avisar antes de empezar que consideren el que es un EWE, habrá muchas cosas que cambien ¿Vale? Lean por favor._**

**_.Mi apacible vida._**

Hermione se levantó de su cama unos segundos antes de que su despertador muggle con forma de nutria comenzase a sonar. No la juzguemos, ese era su despertador favorito desde que era una chiquilla que no media más de metro y medio.

Apagó el despertador con delicadeza y volvió a cargarlo para que sonase a la mañana siguiente a la misma hora de siempre. Su cuarto era de muy buen gusto a su ver; una cama mullida con sábanas blancas, piso de mármol blanco, una alfombra al lado de su cama de entretejidos dorados y rojos, un armario de caoba amplio y un buró de la misma madera al lado de su cama. Nada ni demasiado pequeño ni demasiado grande, lo justo para que estuviese cómoda.

La castaña caminó descalza hacía su baño bostezando y tapándose la boca con una de sus delicadas manos mientras con la otra abría la puerta de madera de roble y entraba sin importarle el tacto frío del suelo. El baño era del tamaño suficiente, con un piso negro ónix y una pared blanca contrastaba mucho, y la tina con ducha de un tono marmóreo hacían bien a la apariencia del baño. Hermione se acercó al lavabo y se miró aun soñolienta en el espejo.

Vale, tenía una reunión con los aurores y no podía ir con esa apariencia si no quería que creyesen que le habían atacado.

Sus rizos castaños le bailaban por todos lados más desordenados de lo común y podrías pensar que la castaña había salido a correr al bosque en plena noche, tenía algo de saliva seca en las comisuras de la boca y en sus ojos chocolate se denotaba el cansancio.

Ella suspiró. No era la mejor en eso de mejorar su apariencia, nunca le había interesado mucho el físico mientras las habilidades mentales y metacognitivas estuviesen bien desarrolladas, sin embargo bien sabía que debía dar una apariencia como mínimo pasable.

Y así pues decidió tomar una ducha.

Hermione se quitó el pijama ligero de color azul marino que traía encima y que consistía en unos shorts y una blusa sin mangas ambos obviamente a juego. Y una vez también estuvo sin ropa interior, abrió el agua que no se molestó en regular si no que se metió a ella dejando le golpease de lleno aquel frío matinal que siempre le despertaba.

Desde que ganaron la guerra y Voldemort dejó de existir podría decirse que la vida de todos mejoró notablemente. Ya no estaba la constante preocupación de una guerra perdida y más muertes en masas. Ahora, aunque Hermione ya no se levantaba día a día con el miedo a morir, como auror, tenía bien desarrollado su sentido de supervivencia, sobre todo cuando se encontraba con mortífagos prófugos fieles aún a los deseos del mago tenebroso, o bien maleados por un agudo rencor y deseo de venganza.

El agua dejó de hacer ruido en la ducha y Hermione se alcanzó una toalla verde que había colgada fuera de la bañera para después envolverse en ella. Las esbeltas piernas de la morena asomaron de la bañera para pisar en el tapete blanco posicionado fuera de esta, y luego de asegurarse que tenía las plantas de los pies secas caminó hasta una silla que tenía al lado del lavabo, tomó un peine y empezó a desenredarse el pelo si esto era posible.

En cuanto a su vida personal Hermione se sentía cómoda. Tenía a Luna y a Ginny para hacerle compañía, además de una amiga que había hecho en el trabajo (Felicia se llamaba) y sus amigos de siempre. Ron Weasley era un gran amigo aunque siempre se llevaban entre enfados el uno con el otro aceptaban su compañía de más que buena gana y en cuanto a Harry…

Hermione dejó el peine a un lado y se amarró el montón de cabello en una trenza malhecha pero que le serviría para que una vez se secase su pelo este no se hiciera grifo. Se asomó al espejo de nuevo y se vio un poco más aceptable. Tomó el cepillo de dientes, le puso pasta dental y agregó bicarbonato encima; empezó a cepillarse los dientes blancos.

Harry era una historia diferente.

Podría decirse que Hermione le tenía cierto afecto… diferente… al de un amigo. No solo admiración por el hecho de que es un héroe y tal, sino porque… Bueno, Hermione aún no se daba mucha cuenta y atribuía sus veloces pulsaciones a otras tonterías, pero quería a Harry simplemente por ser quien era.

La castaña escupió al lavabo y se enjuago la boca. Luego de verse una vez más al espejo eligió la misma opción de siempre: Nada de maquillaje.

Salió así envuelta en la toalla hacía su cuarto y tomó un conjunto de ropa simple. Unos texanos cafés y un suéter azul rey con cuello alto. Caminó a la butaca de al lado de su cama y de un cajón sacó un conjunto de ropa interior negra y unas calcetas. Y empezó a vestirse.

Después de que Voldemort fue acabado los mortífagos perdieron terreno con velocidad e iban entrando en Azkaban uno tras otro, culpable tras culpable, aunque muchos siempre usaban el pretexto de estar bajo la maldición Imperius o sencillamente buscaban formas de librarse. Otros simplemente era trabajo de los aurores meterles en Azkaban.

Hermione se levantó y ando de nuevo hacía el armario para buscar en la parte de abajo y sacar unos zapatos color café, sencillos en realidad. Se los puso, tomó una libreta de su cómoda, y salió de su habitación camino a la cocina.

La reunión con los aurores sería solo para verificar los movimientos que había habido últimamente al menos en el mundo mágico y cuidar que no hubiese ningún sospechoso contacto entre exmortiífagos o algo parecido, sería una reunión rápida que Hermione esperaba no tardase más de lo previsto.

La castaña tomó una taza, café molido, leche y miel. Agrego cucharada y media de café, una completa de miel, y ya teniendo la leche caliente agrego esta. Mientras lo revolvía se dedicó a echarle un ojo a sus apuntes sobre los informes que daría esa mañana para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden.

Hermione tenía planeado salir temprano para encontrarse con Luna y comer con ella en algún restaurante cercano. Luna había dicho que quería comer alitas y nuestra protagonista conocía un local que les quedaba perfecto.

Bebió un sorbo de su café y cerró la libreta. Observó el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la pequeña cocina. Eran las diez en punto. Una hora más tarde se presentaría Wennie, un elfo domestico al cual Hermione le pagaba un salario más que justo, le daba vacaciones, y trataba incluso mejor que a muchas personas. No se puede decir que Wennie estuviese muy feliz con eso pero viendo que su "amiga" (Como Hermione le pidió le llamase) estaba radiante de emoción por ser partidaria de promover los derechos de los elfos había accedido.

Hermione tomó su café, caminó hacía la alacena y sacó un termo donde lo vació y se apresuró para entrar a su chimenea. Tomó los polvos flu y una nube de polvo y fuego verde la envolvió.

Apareció en Grimound Place. A pesar de que ya no era por necesidad de un super escondite este seguía siendo su cuartel oficial, todos habían coincidido en el cariño que se le había tomado y Harry, por sobre todos, había pensado que a Sirius le hubiese gustado y esa casa sirviera de algo.

Una vez allí Hermione miró a todos lados.

-¿Hola?- preguntó al ver todo desierto, y una voz procedente de la cocina le contesto.

-Por aquí - sonó fuerte y claro la voz masculina. A Hermione el corazón le dio un vuelco pero ando con firmeza hacía la voz. Al quedar en el umbral de la puerta la castaña observo un poco atontada al pelinegro cuyo cabello estaba tan revuelto como siempre. Estaba preparándose de desayunar lo que Hermione comprobó era un omelette. Sus ojos verdes, a través del cristal, le observaron con una chispa de algo que Hermione no identifico- Vaya, acerté al pensar que eras tú, tu voz es inconfundible.-dijo sonriendo ampliamente mostrando su blanca dentadura.

Hermione sonrió a su vez.

-Harry, hola… ¿Dónde están los demás? –dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras examinaba la cocina para ver si había otro presente y ella no se había dado cuenta. Harry rio en silencio.

La casa de Sirius pasó a ser la casa de Harry, que le había tomado estima y había mandado arreglar ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo, el retrato de la madre de Sirius. Este había terminado en el inframundo si esto era posible.

-Hermione, sucede que últimamente andas en las nubes, la reunión la cancelamos ayer ¿No recuerdas?-dijo el muchacho con tranquilidad mientras daba vuelta al omelette cuyo olor hizo que a Hermione se le removieran las tripas.-¿En qué te distraías ahora?

Hermione quiso responder, pero cuando su cabeza hizo memoria y se dio cuenta de que "en lo que se distraía" había sido más bien "en quien se distraía" su cara se pintó de mil colores. Se restregó los ojos. Si no despertaba completamente pronto se enredaría la lengua ella solita.

-Nada.-dijo de inmediato restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano-supongo que simplemente me he distraído y como siempre las mañanas me toman como víctima. No es que siempre me confunda a estas horas, pero a lo que he de referirme que una simple distracción y un movimiento erróneo no deben dar pie a ideas de que usualmente me distraigo en algo. ¿Verdad Harry?-dijo Hermione apresuradamente. Un poco roja por el hecho de que una vez empezó a movilizar la lengua por poco y no podía pararla. Para disimular tomó un trago corto a su termo.

Y aunque se quemó la lengua lo disimulo todo muy bien.

Harry carraspeo confundido por todo el monologo de la castaña y se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Creo que has leído hasta tarde Hermione-se burló el moreno haciendo a la castaña poner el ceño fruncido- ¿Gustas desayunar conmigo?- preguntó Harry con cordialidad. Hermione sonrió y relajo el entrecejo.

-Vale, pero solo te acompaño con algo ligero-respondió la muchacha mientras avanzaba hacía Harry y se arremangaba su suéter- ¿Te ayudo en algo?

-Llegas tarde Hermione, creo que si me pasases un plato ya sería suficiente, que yo me encargo perfectamente- se mofó el moreno haciendo a Hermione refunfuñar mientras andaba hacía la alacena y sacaba un plato plano donde Harry, unos momentos después, intento depositar el omelette con torpeza, pero acabó por romperlo a la mitad y depositarlo en el plato medio deshecho. Harry hizo un puchero disgustado.

-Por supuesto, te encargas perfectamente.-le dijo Hermione con guasa a lo que esta vez fue el turno de Harry para refunfuñar. La morena se echó a reír por la reacción de Harry y este sonrió levemente mientras se sentaban a la mesa. –Creí que habrías aprendido a hacer esto mejor cuando tus tíos te tenían como esclavo- intentó bromear Hermione. Harry hizo una mueca tomándolo a la ligera como correspondía.

-Bueno, la práctica se pierde, además de que no me molestaba en darle una gran presentación a los platillos de Dudley que igualmente los engullía- ambos se echaron a reír al imaginarse a un rubio enorme y regordete comer como cerdo. Y aunque a Harry le dio remordimiento (porque ya tenía un trato amable con Dudley) no pudo evitar burlarse de su primo.

Hermione le dio un sorbo a su café disfrutando de ese pequeño momento, y mientras tanto Harry comió un bocado de su omelette. Una mueca de horror surco el rostro del moreno momentáneamente pero este la borro de inmediato. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que le pasase desapercibido a Hermione que alzo una ceja, divertida.

-¿Delicioso Harry? ¿El sabor te encanta?-dijo la castaña aguantando una risa. Harry la vio con los ojos entrecerrados y tragó pesadamente.

-Fantástico- dijo con la voz medio baja. Volvió a clavar el tenedor en su omelette y se lo quedó viendo –delicioso- masculló justo antes de comer otro bocado y tragar con trabajos. Hermione esta vez no se aguantó la risa y se echó a reír.

-Parece que no eres muy bueno cocinando Potter, por algo eres auror, envenenarás a tus contrincantes porque no eres el mejor en pociones- dijo Hermione dándole otro trago a su café. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si bueno, creo que podría superarte en pociones muchas gracias- volvió la mirada a su omelette, clavo el tenedor y lo empujo hacía delante.- esta tan bueno que debería guardarlo para comer-dijo mirando discretamente el bote de basura. Hermione rio y tomó de su café que ya iba a más de la mitad.

La risa de Hermione quedó flotando cuando sus miradas se encontraron y el silencio les acompaño unos segundos. El la miraba con sus ojos verdes y ella le escrutaba con sus ojos avellana. Hermione cortó el contacto visual excusándose en su libreta.

-¿Y? ¿Tienes planes para hoy Harry? ¿Algo importante?-preguntó tranquila observando su letra sin leerla realmente. Harry dio un suspiro y asintió.

-Sí, iremos a hablar con Parkinson-dijo y Hermione no pudo evitar reflejar sorpresa.

-¿Parkinson? ¿Pansy Parkinson?-preguntó incrédula. Harry asintió pesadamente como si le supusiese un martirio el ir a ver a la muchacha- ¿Para qué?

-Es como cualquier otro interrogatorio, estamos investigando a los que fueron cercanos a los mortífagos Hermione, y deberías estar consciente de que Parkinson podría tener algo interesante que decir- la castaña bebió un sorbo de café por toda respuesta a Harry. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en ella- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú tienes planes?

Hermione se sintió un poco cohibida bajo esa mirada tan impresionante, pero no se inmuto y asintió.

-Saldré un rato con Luna, iremos a comer y de allí ya veremos-explicó Hermione sin muchos detalles de los cuales ella misma carecía. Harry se levantó lentamente y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

-Pues le das mis saludos-dijo el moreno sonriendo ampliamente, luego le miro apenado- lamento tener que cortar nuestra reunión improvisada, pero en cuanto más pronto acabe con lo de Parkinson…

-Entiendo-le calmó Hermione asintiendo tranquila- vale, entonces luego te veré. –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Harry la acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un corto abrazo que logró incendiarle las mejillas no solo a Hermione, sino también a Harry.

Hermione salió tranquila y escuchó como Grimound Place desaparecía. Caminó por la calle y entonces reparó en que Luna la encontraría con los demás aurores, y como la rubia no era auror menos sabría que Hermione ya no estaba en la reunión.

La castaña se dio la vuelta bruscamente para regresar pero al hacer observo a Luna al otro lado de la calle que avanzaba dando saltitos. Le observo con los ojos en blanco.

La excéntrica muchacha llevaba puesta una bota café en el pie izquierdo y un tennis rojo en el derecho, llevaba una falda larga de color violeta que se le arremolinaba en los tobillos y usaba una blusa rosa de manga larga; del cuello le colgaban muchos amuletos y cosas raras: un hueso de pollo, una flor magenta, un rábano y un corcho; y en la cabeza, sobre su cabello suelto, había una corona hecha de flores y cuentas de diversos colores. Unos lentes extravagantes de color rojo encendido coronaban el atuendo.

-¡Hermione!- exclamaba Luna que se acercaba a ella alegremente llamando la atención de varias personas que pasaban por la calle.- Hermione ¿Por qué frunces el ceño? Ya te he dicho que no es natural que alguien lo frunza tanto- dijo la muchacha con inocencia que si antes, en Hogwarts, habría disgustado a Hermione, le causo un suave risa- pero esos cambios tan radicales tampoco lo son, tengo el presentimiento de que una Brinssa te ha estado siguiendo Hermione.-dijo Luna con gesto preocupado.

Por la mente de Hermione cruzo una pregunta confusa "Pero ¿Qué es una Brinssa?".

Terminó por alzarse de hombros y tomar a Luna del brazo.

-Ya, ya, seguro- le dio la razón alzando una ceja.- ¿Adónde quieres ir a comer?

Luna negó con la cabeza mirando con disgusto a Hermione.

-Esto no es algo que se tome a la ligera, tanto como el nacimiento de los Peppelios debía ser cuidado y se ignoró, si no hacemos caso de esto las repercusiones serian peligrosas- dijo con calma hablando como si lo hiciese con un niño pequeño- las Hermiones podrían extinguirse.

Hermione alzo las cejas un poquito exasperada.

-Venga ya Luna, no me voy a extinguir- como Hermione vio que la rubia abría la boca para replicar le atajó- Querías comer alitas ¿No?-Luna le miro extrañada y Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Qué?- preguntó interrogante.

-No dije alitas, dije babitas.-le dijo Luna con tranquilidad.

-¿Babitas?-repitió Hermione observándola como si estuviese loca, pero Luna hizo caso omiso.

-Sí, babitas- jugueteo con el anillo en forma de tulipán de plata que le brillaba en el dedo- Hay un local donde juntan diferentes babas de animales mágicos y prueban sus maravillosos efectos en gelatinas. Dicen que una maga que había pedido gelatina de babitas de unicornio y de acromantula salió sabiendo hablar parsel, lo cual es un efecto raro si lo piensas bien porque el mayor enemigo de las arañas son…

-Las serpientes- completó Hermione medio mareada- ¿Y dónde está ese lugar si se puede saber?-la castaña hizo una pausa y agregó- ¿Es legal?

Luna le sonrió ampliamente como si le estuviesen hablando de la forma más afectuosa jamás vista.

-Por supuesto que lo es, jamás maltratarían a especies exóticas si es que te lo preguntas, de hecho las alimentan a las orillas de su hábitat natural porque los hijos de Jimmy son exploradores entonces tienen la oportunidad de recolectar baba de crías y adultos usualmente de crías en caso de que estas sean criaturas mágicas peligrosas y potencialmente mortíferas como los basiliscos…

-¿Basiliscos?- preguntó Hermione con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué idiota pediría babitas de basilisco?

Luna asintió restándole importancia.

-Sí, sí, ellos aprecian a todas las especies y apoyan a los criaderos de los basiliscos que ya había por el mundo aunque al parecerlos dejan ciegos desde que nacen para que no puedan matar ni petrificar a nadie, sin embargo los consideran una especie de gran valor y belleza asesina que debe ser respetada y…

-Ya Luna, para y dime donde esta ese lugar- soltó Hermione con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Sencillamente no podía seguirle el hilo de pensamientos a Luna ¡Era imposible que cualquier persona lo hiciese! Luna se alzó de hombros.

-Por allá- dijo levantando una mano y señalando al otro lado de la acera. Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Dónde perdón? ¿En ese viejo edificio?- preguntó con desconfianza y desde ya prohibiéndose la entrada allí pero para su sorpresa Luna negó con la cabeza. Hermione relajó un poco los hombros.

-No, no, no has visto bien…- comenzó a decir la pobre Luna que para su disgusto volvió a ser interrumpida.

-¿Entonces dónde?- Preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Luna volvió a señalar.

-Allí, en…

-Ya me habías señalado eso Luna- dijo Hermione con irritación. Luna la observo medio con tristeza y se removió cohibida.

-Es que no estás viendo bien, es…-comenzó a decir.

-¿Dónde?

-¡En la alcantarilla!-exclamó urgida porque le dejasen acabar y Hermione pegó un brinco.

Los ojos de la castaña se dirigieron de golpe al piso frente al viejo edificio y vieron en efecto una alcantarilla cubierta. Luna quería que se metiese a una alcantarilla.

Luna estaba loca.

-No-dijo Hermione rotundamente haciendo a Luna ponerse desilusionada. La rubia, que no era tonta, se pensó un momento que decir antes de abrir la boca para convencer a Hermione.

-Hay muchas cosas muy interesantes que podrían llamar tu atención y servir para investigaciones futuras, podrías descubrir propiedades especiales de sustancias que secretan especies mágicas y conseguir algo importante con ello, siempre creí que estabas del lado de la investigación y los aportes a la humanidad mediante información probada y esperaba hoy me mostrases lo que un poco de investigación a fondo puede lograr ya teniendo pruebas y demás- dijo Luna mirando directamente a la alcantarilla y mostrando una calma decidida.

"Es malvada" pensó Hermione viéndole con los ojos entrecerrados y dando un suspiro resignado. La verdad es que Luna tenía el don de la palabra, y ahora no solo era la curiosidad siguiéndole sino también su orgullo.

-Vamos-dijo simplemente Hermione con un tono algo enfadado que solo consiguió hacer sonreír a Luna.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! –le animó mientras la cogía por el brazo y cruzaban la calle directo a la alcantarilla. Ya estando en ese lado de la acera Luna se puso en cuclillas con la cara frente a frente hacia el alcantarillado. Hermione se removía incomoda por las miradas que les lanzaba la gente.

-Luna ¿Qué haces?-le apremió una avergonzada Hermione- ¡Apresúrate!- urgió.

Luna siguió tomando su tiempo y finalmente se oyó que susurraba algo.

-Ojo de vidrio- murmuró Luna y entonces una luz azul se elevó por las orillas de la tapa de la alcantarilla- entremos –le dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras quitaba a pataditas la tapa.

Hermione se asomó y la oscuridad sin fondo le abrumó.

-Luna, no creo que…-comenzó a decir retractándose de haber accedido.

-Los nuevos primero-dijo Luna y sin previo aviso la empujó, y con las personas mirándole boquiabiertas saltó dentro agarrando la tapa en alto para cerrar la alcantarilla cuando saltase.

Un muggle que pasaba por allí corrió a asomarse pero lo único que encontró al abrirla fue una alcantarilla cualquiera con aguas negras paseándose al fondo.

Pero mientras Hermione caía mediante el pasadizo mágico sus gritos llenaban el túnel. Unos eran gritos sin sentido y otros eran maldiciones contra Luna. Luna no paraba de reír.

-¡Relaja los músculos!-le chilló mientras le pasaba. Hermione intento en vano tomar a la rubia por el cuello cuando entonces reparo en lo que Luna le había gritado.

-¿Pero qué…?

¡PATAPLUM!

Hermione se estrelló de cara contra un colchón azul mientras que Luna ya se estaba sacudiendo la ropa con cuidado. Luna observo como Hermione se incorporaba temblorosa y una vez la castaña ya estaba de rodillas y fulminándole con los ojos Luna sonrió.

-Bienvenida a las Babas de Jimmy- anunció Luna, y entonces Hermione desvió el odio acalorado que sentía para mirar a su alrededor y quedar sorprendida de mil maneras.

Imagina un lugar donde del techo salen varios tubos que a cada minuto están lanzando una nube de humo, siempre de colores y que estos expiden un sospechoso aroma a rosas, los asientos parecían mullidas nubes que no cedían bajo el peso de los magos y brujas que en ellos se acomodaban y el piso estaba pintado todo en un tapiz de tonos del atardecer. Y que ni se diga de las paredes. Eran un extraño mecanismo de tuberías transparente por donde veías llegar a gran velocidad compartimientos con rellenos de diferentes y extraños colores. Sin embargo, no era el lugar en si lo que eclipsaba.

Eran las personas.

Hombres y mujeres iban y venían vestidos con un estrafalario estilo parecido al de Luna. Por supuesto, la rubia aun allí resaltaba sobre todos, pero era… tenían una presencia sencillamente impresionante.

-¡Jimmy!-chilló Luna sacando a Hermione de su ensoñación. La castaña vio como varios metros más allá Luna envolvía en un abrazo a un hombre que máximo sería dos años mayor que la rubia. Era alto y de un cabello dorado sorprendentemente similar al sol, se veía fuerte y tenía unas manos callosas.

-La chica Lunática, tiempo va que no venías-dijo el hombre separándose de la rubia y Hermione pudo examinarle mejor. Tenía facciones serenas y masculinas, unos labios delgados y el rostro simétrico. Sus ojos eran negros pero, de algún modo, idénticos a los de Luna. No por cómo eran si no por como miraban. Tenía la piel levemente bronceada y llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y unos jeans de mezclilla que a Hermione le asombró comprobar, tenían el efecto de ser olas moviéndose.

-Vamos, no tardaría en volver, me encanta el lugar- dijo Luna sonriente. Luego señalo a Hermione.- te traje a una invitada.

Jimmy arqueo las cejas.

-¿Ella? ¿En serio?- dijo haciendo que Hermione se ofendiese pero ignorándole volteo a ver a Luna que parecía decidida. Jimmy suspiro y se acercó a Hermione para levantarle con facilidad que sorprendió a la misma. –vale ya, ¿Qué quieres?

La castaña frunció el ceño por tan seco trato pero levantó el mentón. El tipo la estaba subestimando ¿No? Pues haría que se tragase sus palabras.

-Una de babitas de fénix… y basilisco-dijo. Y en cuanto lo soltó se arrepintió enseguida. Todos en el local dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para voltearle a ver.

Y a Hermione no le gusto las miradas que le dirigían. Era como si vieran a una mártir.

Para su disgusto las miradas de Jimmy y Luna no distaban mucho de las demás. Jimmy volteo a ver a Luna con una mirada indescifrable.

-¿Estas segura de que…?

-Dáselo- dijo Luna con tranquilidad que asusto a la castaña. Hermione tragó saliva cuando Jimmy jaló dos palancas, una verde y una roja. Y dos tubos de los que había visto volar por las tuberías transparentes llegaron en lo que canta un gallo.

Un gallo…

Jimmy sacó de debajo de la barra principal una gelatina totalmente transparente, también tomó una aguja y esta la clavó en el tubo verde y absorbió el líquido que a Hermione le dio la impresión y era la baba de basilisco. Repitió el proceso con el otro tuvo y en la gelatina antes transparente ahora flotaban dos colores muy diferentes el uno del otro. Jimmy tomó una cuchara y se la encajó a la gelatina. Caminó hacia Hermione como si fuese un funeral y le entregó la gelatina.

La castaña se la quedó viendo con los vellos de punta. Todos la observaban, todos la miraban expectantes. Hermione recogió con la cuchara un poco de la gelatina. Y entonces se comió un bocado.

Todos contuvieron la respiración cuando Hermione siguió comiendo su gelatina bocado tras bocado acabando con amabas babas e ingiriéndolas al completo.

-Por Merlín y Morgana- se escucharon algunos murmullos cuando Hermione acabó con la gelatina. Luna se lo quedó viendo y Hermione sonrió.

-No fue tan difícil…- comenzó a alardear la castaña cuando entonces se puso a vomitar y todos estallaron en risas. Jimmy lanzó un bufido.

-Sabía que ella no estaba lista- murmuro y sin prestar atención a Hermione que prácticamente se deshacía en el piso del lugar miró a Luna- ¿Lo de siempre?

Luna sonrió a su vez.

-Lo de siempre por favor.

Veinte minutos más tarde salieron de las Babas de Jimmy con una alegre Luna y una cabreada Hermione vía red flu.

-Unicornio, tu comiste de unicornio e hipogrifo- aún se quejaba Hermione en reproche cuando dejaba a Luna en la chimenea de su casa.

-¡Vamos! ¡Si te ha encantado!-se burlaba risueña Luna cuando Hermione, enfurruñada, se largaba sin despedirse a su casa. Podían ser aún las cinco de la tarde, pero ya estaba cansadísima y con mucho sueño.

Cuando entró a su casa fue directo a cambiarse de ropa para ponerse una pijama rojo Gryffindor y lanzarse directo a la cama pero, cuando recorría medio camino a su cuarto un débil "POC" seguido por un "FUH" llamó su atención y la hizo girarse varita en mano, pues con la experiencia de un auror sabía y no debía bajar nunca la guardia. Vio una sombra borrosa al otro lado del pasillo y un escalofrío le recorrió.

-¿Quién eres?- soltó la castaña respirando velozmente. Al otro lado de la sala la figura dio un paso al frente mostrándose a la luz y revelando a una mujer. A Hermione se le paro el corazón cuando ese rostro le mostró una sonrisa burlona.

-Soy Hermione Granger, al parecer, igual que tú.-dijo con algo que le pareció un siseo.

A Hermione el mundo le dio vueltas.

**_N/A _**

**_¡Espero les gustase queridas! Me he propuesto actualizar como máximo cada dos semanas y puedo tranquilizarles avisando que ya está todo planeado capitulo a capitulo con todo mi amore._**

**_¿Y qué les ha parecido Harry? Quiero darle un toque poquito más maduro en ciertos aspectos y... En fin, ni para que les digo. La recién aparecida Hermy solo viene a complicar las cosas, este solo fue un capitulo de apacible tranquilidad._**

**_Espero no haberles dejado en tanto suspenso porque ¡Oh! _**_*Inserte pose dramática*** ¡Esa claramente no fue mi intensión!**_

**_Con cariños, Dai._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**No soy JK Rowling y por eso mismo no tengo a los abogados indicados como para conseguirme los derechos de los libros.**_

_**¡Hey! ¿Cómo ha estado su día? Vale, vale, no les desvió el tema. Este capítulo no es el más alegre, pero, me gusta. Y espero les guste a ustedes.**_

**.Mi yo no es tan yo como esperaba.**

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación cual león enjaulado, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a ver a la otra Hermione que se dedicaba a acomodarse la sucia túnica verde oscura que llevaba encima.

El aspecto de esa Hermione era deplorable, tenía el cabello enmarañado y sucio con lo que nuestra Hermione esperaba no fuera sangre; su túnica estaba desgarrada y algo quemada en el hemisferio derecho y tenía varias cicatrices en los brazos, aunque la más preocupante era la del antebrazo izquierdo que aun parecía haberse creado más recientemente.

Las castaña detuvo su angustioso andar y le observó inquieta, con las ideas en su cabeza golpeándose unas a otras. La Hermione recién llegada le había dicho que venía de otra dimensión por así llamarle, u otra línea temporal si prefería el término, porque estaba huyendo.

-Déjame ver si entendí ¿Tú eres yo?- preguntó Hermione retorciéndose las manos. La otra Hermione alzó una ceja- ¡Bueno! ¡Es que no me lo creo! ¡Eres…! –se puso los dedos en las sienes- Eres Hermione.

-Dime Mione- respondió de inmediato mientras daba un bostezo- al menos así tendré un nombre propio mientras conviva contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres con convivir conmigo? ¿Planeas quedarte Hermione?- dijo Hermione ignorando lo primero que le había dicho Mione. Estaba con los nervios de punta, pensando en todos los problemas que podrían causarse. Series de sucesos que podrían romper el equilibrio, vínculos y momentos futuros que podrían romperse…

Mione se acomodó el pelo chamuscado de las puntas tras la oreja izquierda donde tenía varios dijes incrustados sin otro propósito más que el de llamar la atención.

-Mione- le corrigió bufando- Mira, supuse que como lo que más te preocupaba era que yo fuese tú no te importaría darme asilo aquí dada mi… situación -hizo una mueca de molestia, como si su vida fuese una espina de la que quisiera librarse- Te dije que huía, y que como la genio que era decidí aparecer en otro espacio ¿No?- Hermione asintió y Mione puso los ojos en blanco- entonces se un poquito generosa, me quedaré aquí porque busco un mundo mejor- dijo dramatizando.

Hermione respiró hondo decidida a calmarse, pensando que su yo no debía ser tan difícil de lidiar. Tenía que controlar la situación para buscar una solución al problema, no podía dejar que el asunto se le saliese de las manos.

Se sentó en el sillón frente al de Mione y apoyó los brazos en sus piernas.

-Quiero que te expliques bien…-Hizo una pausa pensando como proseguir- ¿Estás de acuerdo Mione? Si eres yo entonces comprenderás que no puedo aceptarte de la nada con explicaciones tan vagas. Quiero saber que tanto pasa en tu…

-¿Dimensión?- sugirió Mione oliéndose a donde llegaría el asunto. Hermione asintió lentamente.

-No puedo solo dejarte estar aquí y ya está, necesito saber-dijo la castaña observándole con cuidado. Mione se estiró como un gato y se recostó en el sofá.

-Vale, ya sabía yo que mi otra yo no estaría conforme con la información pobre- volvió a acariciarse el sucio cabello, sin decidirse por el desagrado o el orgullo en tal situación– te contaré lo básico, solo porque no me queda de otra y porque esto me dejará vivir cómodamente- dijo alzándose de hombros. Mione, antes de viajar allí, había pensado posibles soluciones para cada situación, comprendiendo que cualquier realidad alterna sería diferente a la suya para bien o para mal.

Hermione hizo una mueca, porque se estaba dando cuenta de que si bien eran la misma persona sus diferentes circunstancias les habían moldeado otra personalidad hasta que resultaban casi contrarias.

Al ver que no le respondían Mione sonrió y le mostró el antebrazo izquierdo. La cicatriz era fea y retorcida y le hacía bordes en la piel, además de estar algo roja, lo que indicaba que era lo suficientemente reciente para abrirse con algo severo. Pero esto no fue lo que hizo palidecer a Hermione, si no el casi imperceptible dibujo en negro.

-La marca tenebrosa- dijo Hermione con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poder creérselo. Mione rio de forma amarga por su expresión.

-No me la puedo sacar, una vez Tom te marca no hay forma de librarte, aunque como verás la cicatriz la hace aún menos visible de lo que ya es.- al ver la cara de Hermione volvió a esconder el brazo en la túnica y quitó su sonrisa- bueno, esto es un buen punto de partida para explicar nuestro… mi pasado.- opinó Mione aunque no sabía cómo seguir. Le había mostrado el antebrazo solo para enterarse del modo discreto quien era su otra yo, y por la expresión que Hermione puso, Mione pudo suponer sin temor a equivocarse que en esta línea temporal ella, su otra yo, no era mortifaga.

Hermione se quedó callada, con miles de pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza y la confusión explotándole, sin poder creerse que de un modo ella era…

No, definitivamente no podía sopesar la sola idea de que en cualquier otro tiempo, existencia, o lo que fuese, ella llevase tal marca. De igual forma la castaña reaccionó y archivó en su mente que Voldemort también había causado estragos en la línea temporal de Mione.

-Soy… fui una mortifaga- comenzó a explicar Mione- y por tu cara veo que tú no tomaste mis mismas decisiones equivocadas, aunque eso era más que obvio por tu estilo de vida. –Se acarició el brazo izquierdo de forma inconsciente mientras observaba de reojo la comoda y bonita estancia- Es… es difícil de expresar ¿Entiendes? Tal vez si…- Mione puso la misma expresión que ponía Hermione cuando su cerebro maquinaba algo y se levantó sobresaltando a Hermione que seguía en shock- un pensadero Hermione, necesitamos un pensadero.- declaró segura de su idea.

Hermione se quedó un momento paralizada.

Un pensadero… Hermione tenía un pensadero en su casa, había sido un regalo que la excéntrica Luna le había dado un año atrás declarando firmemente que lo necesitaría de un momento a otro. Pero la castaña no sabía si podía confiar en Mione, lo que es más, sabía que no podía confiar en Mione por el hecho de que ella, aparentemente, había _sido _mortifaga.

De hecho, lo más sensato era detener a Mione y llamar a la Orden (que hasta ese momento se había mantenido unida) para que todos juntos lidiasen con la situación de forma más efectiva y cuidada. Hermione parpadeo y tomó esa decisión.

Movió la mano con discreción sorprendente hacía su bolsillo donde residía su varita, pero justo cuando la alcanzo a empuñar, Mione desde su lugar hizo un movimiento rápido y certero con su varita.

-_Expelliarmus_- dijo Mione con los ojos entornados y la varita de Hermione salió volando- _Accio _varita- dijo con la voz fría al tiempo que la varita de Hermione volaba hasta las manos de Mione.

Hermione se quedó horrorizada en su lugar, y aunque sintió el miedo inundándole de inmediato se empezó a plantear como salir de esa situación… pero Mione no le hacía ni caso, ella estaba viendo la varita de Hermione con curiosidad.

-Vaya, a pesar de que somos la misma persona nuestra varita es muy diferente- hizo una pausa en la que levantó la mirada observándole con una sonrisa gatuna. Hermione le devolvía la mirada con una fiereza que lograba ocultar el miedo- la tuya está hecha de vid, con núcleo de corazón de Dragón y mide 32 cm. y, no me digas, se caracteriza por ser flexible y buena para realizar hechizos.- Hermione cambió su desafío por sorpresa y Mione le observo burlona- si hubieses accedido a ver mis recuerdos sin causarnos este contratiempo sabrías, muy probablemente, como es que se identificar estos detalles sobre las varitas- guardó silencio un momento y agregó con más tacto- la mía es de madera de cedro, con núcleo de pluma de fénix y mide 35 cm. pero igual que la tuya es flexible y buena para realizar hechizos.

Hermione seguía callada, observándole y, además de buscarle sus puntos débiles, prestándole atención.

-¿Piensas hacerme daño?- dijo Hermione con cuidado. Mione lanzó un bufido en respuesta y le lanzó la varita para devolverle la seguridad.

-Por ahora tú eres mi mejor opción para sobrevivir- "al menos hasta que sepa cuál es tu rol en este tiempo" pensó Mione- así que ¿Por qué te dañaría? Eres yo al fin y al cabo. Lo único que espero es no hagas ninguna idiotez y me hagas caso- dijo como quien cree tener toda la razón.

Hermione apretó los dientes y le devolvió la mirada con molestia preguntándose quien se creía. Pero pensó que, si bien había peligro de que le atacase mientras ella estaba desprotegida en sus recuerdos, necesitaba saber más de Mione. Hermione se levantó de su asiento y suspiró.

-Está bien, muéstrame todo-dijo la castaña mientras avanzaba hacía un pasillo y se detuvo en su andar para hacerle un gesto a Mione, indicándole le siguiera.

Ambas avanzaron juntas por el pasillo que a pesar de ser corto les pareció eterno, más que nada por la tensión entre ambas. Hermione dio la vuelta en la segunda habitación a la izquierda y entró. Mione observaba todo con recelo.

Habían entrado a un cuarto que aparentemente era de visitas. No era ostentoso, solo una cama, un escritorio, una silla y un armario. Al fondo había un par de puertas y Mione, algo extrañada, supuso que sería un closet.

"¿En serio tiene su pensadero en un closet? Muy mal gusto cariño" pensó Mione haciendo una mueca mientras Hermione abría el closet de par en par. En el closet no había colgada ninguna prenda de ropa, solo estaba el pensadero y unos cajones en las paredes donde brillaba el cristal de varios frasquitos. Mione alzó una ceja.

Por lo menos no había escobas guardadas allí también.

-Bien, muévete- dijo Mione haciendo a Hermione a un lado sin mucha delicadeza. Haciendo uso de su varita extrajo sus recuerdos a la sustancia vaporosa y liquida que simulaban ser y los echó en el pensadero. Observó a Hermione a los ojos y ambas se sostuvieron las miradas hasta que Mione habló- entra, entra y luego quiero enterarme de cómo es tu vida.-dijo con tranquilidad al tiempo que se hacía a un lado dándole paso a Hermione para entrar en sus recuerdos.

Hermione le observo un momento, desconfiando completamente y apretando su varita con fuerza, hasta que al final avanzó hacia el pensadero e introdujo el rostro en él lentamente hasta que sintió un nudo en el estómago y a continuación como caía en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Hermione se estabilizó y miró a todos lados buscando lo que debía de ver, y en eso se vio a ella… bueno, no exactamente a ella, era Mione más joven, tal vez quinto o sexto año de Hogwarts, que caminaba por los pasillos con varios tomos de libros viejos abrazados. La castaña le siguió con paso apresurado, buscando y encontrando detalles como, por ejemplo, que en esa línea temporal, Mione también había caído en Gryffindor. Iban hacía el Gran Comedor, y cuando entraron Mione empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada.

Cuando los ojos de Mione se posaron momentáneamente en Harry y Ron, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, pero su gesto cambio cuando la mirada de la pequeña Mione les pasó de largo hasta dar con una cabellera rubia.

-¡Draco!- le llamó Mione a un joven Draco que comía tranquilamente en la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione se lo quedó viendo sorprendida.

No lucía como el mocoso arrogante y estirado que ella había conocido en Hogwarts cuando pequeña. Este Draco llevaba el pelo desacomodado y se veía más relajado. Parecía otra persona al chico que había visto en Hogwarts, y si no fuese por el inconfundible color de sus cabellos puede que no lo hubiese reconocido.

Vio impactada como Malfoy le sonreía ampliamente a Mione mientras le hacía un espacio a su lado a pesar de las protestas de los demás estudiantes que no miraban con mucha aprobación a la chica.

Hermione observo un momento a Harry y Ron. Harry le miraba con indiferencia, como si no fuese nadie importante en su vida, y Ron, al igual que muchos de los gryffindorianos, la miraba con disgusto.

-¿Por qué Granger se va con las serpientes siempre? ¡Y más con el idiota de Malfoy!- exclamaba el pelirrojo- Ella debería haber quedado en Slytherin.

Hermione frunció el ceño con disgusto y no se detuvo a escuchar la contestación del Harry de ese tiempo. Eran obvios los cambios que empezaban a haber.

Se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacía donde estaban Mione y Malfoy charlando y se preguntó una vez más, el cómo era que acabaron siendo amigos en ese tiempo.

-¿…Y crees que me acepten?- preguntaba Mione con emoción contenida en sus ojos brillantes, hablando sobre sabe qué cosa y mirando a Draco atenta.

Por el rostro del rubio surco la duda y luego la preocupación.

-¿No preferirías dejar eso? No debí hablarte de ello Hermione- dijo alzando un poco el mentón.

Hermione aguzó el oído, interesada por saber que era de lo que hablaban y porque Mione parecía de repente tan disgustada.

-Si tú me aceptaste ¿Por qué ellos no lo harán?- le interrogó una Mione que de repente se había puesto tensa. Hermione supuso que no era un tema muy agradable. Draco desvió la mirada hacía un muchacho de su propia casa que Hermione identificó como Theodore Nott.

-Cuando te conocí en el tren no sabía que eras hija de muggles…- quiso explicar Draco con delicadeza, aunque también se le notaba tensó- sabes las ideologías que tienen y te explique los asuntos de… de él solo para ver que pensabas. No imagine que tomarías una iniciativa así, ellos no te aceptarán- acabó de decir al tiempo que volteaba a ver a la castaña.

Hermione se los quedó viendo y empezó a sacar conclusiones.

Ya sabía cómo había terminado Mione siendo amiga de Malfoy, y empezaba a suponerse que fue el mismo Malfoy quien le dio alas a la muchacha para ser mortifaga, no solo por como decía "él", sino por la mención de las ideologías.

Mione apretó los libros contra sí, sin atreverse a dejarlos en la mesa a la vista de todos, y le devolvió la mirada a Draco con una decisión y fiereza que impresiono a Hermione.

-Cuando el sombrero seleccionador me puso en la casa de los gatitos cualquiera habría supuesto que teníamos las mismas ideologías, y mira que tú, un Slytherin, me trata mil veces mejor- Mione desvió la mirada y Hermione notó impresionada, como alguien tan igual a ella se sonrojaba levemente y después volvía al ataque- Tal vez si le muestro a _él _lo que estoy dispuesta hacer y lo que _yo _puedo hacer me dejará formar parte de los tuyos. Puede hacer una excepción y yo podré seguir estando de tu parte- la vio hacer una mueca frustrada.- como siempre ha sido.

Hermione observo expectante la reacción de Draco, en el fondo esperando alguien saltase a decirle que todo era una broma. Solo que eso no pasó.

Draco observó a Mione como queriendo decir algo importante pero luego se pasó una mano por el rubio cabello, como desechando la idea.

-Eres terca, si no te aceptan te pierdo definitivamente ¿No lo entiendes?-le dijo al fin con un tono molesto en la voz- pero bien, has lo que te plazca Hermione.

El recuerdo empezó a ennegrecerse de forma gradual, poco a poco, y cuando Hermione se giró para ver que sucedía con éste, apareció en una sala oscura, en lo que creyó reconocer como la mansión de los Malfoy.

Una puerta se abrió de golpe y vio como Draco y Narcisa salían del cuarto. El primero con aspecto de querer vomitar y hacer explotar algo y la segunda con el rostro tenso.

Hermione se asomó a la puerta donde vio con un escalofrío a Voldemort, varios seguidores más, y a ella misma con un gesto decidido aunque con varios golpes en brazos y cara.

Podía elegir que ver ¿No es verdad? Ella quería ver que hacía Mione con Voldemort, que sería lo que iba a suceder allí adentro, pero se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensarlo.

Ese momento de indecisión le costó sus opciones pues alguien desde dentro cerró la puerta de golpe. Hermione se había quedado con Malfoy y Narcisa en los pasillos de la mansión. La castaña tragó saliva y se acercó a ellos con el corazón palpitándole.

Draco se revolvía el cabello una y otra vez en un indudable gesto de frustración y su madre se limitaba a observarle con un gesto más que nada de funeral.

-_Muffliato_- susurró Draco de repente haciendo el hechizo sin varita y luego girándose de inmediato hacía Narcisa. Hermione le podría escuchar perfectamente por estar en un recuerdo… o eso esperaba ella- No debí traerla, no debí dejar que viniese ¡Demonios! ¡Ni siquiera debí haberle comentado nada en primer lugar!- exclamó el rubio apretando los puños. Su madre le observaba intranquila.

-Draco…- quiso comenzar a decir pero él le interrumpió.

-Por mi culpa no solo la puse a ella en peligro de muerte, sino también a ti, a Lucius –Hermione no paso por alto que le llamaba por su nombre- y a mí. –Hizo un gesto de mano en la última mención como restándole importancia- Si no la acepta la matará, y luego a ustedes. Voldemort…

-¡Draco!- exclamó su madre con miedo ante la mención del nombre. El rubio apretó la mandíbula y entorno los ojos.

-El Señor Oscuro –dijo lentamente con disgusto- no la aceptará por ser hija de muggles, Lucius, Bellatrix y los demás tampoco lo hicieron y en cuanto entramos en la sala empezaron a lanzarle hechizos. Si Hermione no fuese una bruja extraordinaria la habrían matado y yo…- le vio temblar y luego dar un golpe a la pared de la mansión.

Hermione empezaba a ver el pasado de Mione como si fuese un rompecabezas, sintiendo como encajaban las piezas y, sin poder evitarlo, preguntándose si Draco sería una pieza importante en ese juego tan bizarro.

De repente, interrumpiéndoles a los dos, una luz verde iluminó la otra habitación y se coló por las rendijas de la puerta. Draco deshizo el hechizo de forma no verbal y se quedó mirando al otro lado, palideciendo en cuestión de segundos.

Narcisa también se había paralizado, e incluso a Hermione se le había detenido el corazón. Alguien en la otra habitación había conjurado un Avada.

Después de los segundos de confusión Draco se lanzó a la puerta sin importarle realmente nada.

-¡Hermione!- gritó el con desesperación, llegando a la conclusión más aterradora y opinando que si Mione había muerto él igual lo haría de un momento a otro.

Pero cuando entró la escena resultó diferente, y tanto para Hermione como para Draco, no dejó de ser una escena que les hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Mientras Hermione seguía paralizada en la entrada de la habitación viendo el cadáver en el piso, a Draco se le unió la sensación de alivio y se apresuró a situarse junto a la castaña que estaba sonriéndole con burla en el centro de la habitación.

Antonin Dolohov estaba muerto y tirado en el piso después de haber recibido la maldición asesina por parte de Mione. Hermione tragó saliva y sintió un escalofrío para luego levantar la mirada y ver a un Voldemort que miraba con una cruel y calculadora sonrisa el cadáver de Dolohov.

-Me parece que- comenzó a decir mirando a todos sus seguidores y cohibiendo a la mayoría- Granger ha conseguido una entrada aquí.

El recuerdo volvió a oscurecerse y Hermione sintió otro tirón en el estómago. Ahora había aparecido en una biblioteca oscura en quién sabe dónde. Y no era oscura exactamente por la iluminación.

Los tomos de libros que veía Hermione por todas las paredes tenían títulos que indicaban cosas sobre magia negra. Y Mione, en el piso de la enorme biblioteca leía un libro de pasta vieja con extrema atención para luego seguir unos trazos en el piso que tenía a medio hacer. Hermione se acercó con cautela, viendo algo asustada a la Mione del recuerdo, y examinó el libro que Mione tenía a un lado.

Hermione tragó saliva al visualizar el título.

_Donde los demonios duermen._

Le recorrió un escalofrío y luego observo con más atención los trazos que Mione hacía en el piso, volvió a mirar el libro, donde debajo del dibujo que Mione copiaba se podía leer.

_Una de las ramas más escondidas de la magia son los secretos que guardan las criaturas que hemos dejado de lado. Los demonios tienen secretos encerrados que te permitirán obtener poder. Para invocarles es necesario un corto ritual, donde el primer paso es hacer este círculo de runas._

Hermione volvió la vista a las runas, pero no había escrita ninguna que ella reconociese.

-¿Debería sentirme mal por el hecho de que has ignorado mis advertencias? – Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar la voz masculina que de repente le parecía tan familiar. Draco miraba con furia contenida a Mione.

Mione se había sobresaltado igual que Hermione y después de llevar pintada la culpa en el rostro, una mueca de suficiencia le apareció.

-Riddle dijo que tenía acceso libre a esta biblioteca y que podía hacer lo que se me antojase- contestó Mione y volvió su rostro para seguir con el dibujo.- Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a seguir con lo mío.

Draco se la quedó viendo unos segundos para luego levantar su varita apuntando directo al dibujo en el suelo que Mione seguía trazando con tizas.

-_Aguamenti_- dijo Draco con la mirada ardiendo y el chorro de agua salió disparado a borrar el dibujo. Mione dio un chillido y recogió justo a tiempo el libro para salvarlo del agua.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- le chilló Mione a Draco levantándose de un saltó y apuntándole con la varita. Draco le observo con seriedad, y Hermione notó, con preocupación también.

-Hermione… no dejes que te consuma el poder, no eres tú, ya has conseguido lo que querías, no necesitas…- cuando Draco dio un paso al frente haciendo ademán de quitarle el libro, Mione agitó la varita y soltó con las pupilas dilatadas.

-_¡Crucio!_- chilló Mione haciendo que Hermione, que era tan solo una espectadora, diese un grito de advertencia y sorpresa. Pero el hechizo voló hacia Draco que observó a Mione con los ojos abiertos justo antes de que la maldición le chocase.

Hermione corrió a ver al rubio, preocupada por el gran error que acababa de cometer Mione. Pero Draco no se convulsionó de dolor solo tuvo una leve sacudida en la que se le tensaron los músculos por debajo de la túnica.

Mione observaba a Draco en silencio y con la mirada vacía, como si no se creyese lo que había pasado. El rubio se levantó con lentitud, temblando levemente, y le observo con frialdad, asustando un poco a Hermione.

-No ha sido muy fuerte comparado con los Cruciatus que le lanzas a tus víctimas –le dijo haciendo que la mirada de Mione dejase en paz al vació y se centrase en él. Hermione vio cómo su rostro se llenaba de arrepentimiento- eso me alegra, quiere decir que no querías causarme dolor realmente, pero- Draco se apoyó en la pared y volvió a mostrar su mirada de preocupación, y Hermione no pudo evitar conmoverse. Después de todo el seguía perdonando y buscando lo mejor para Mione- me preocupa actuases de esa forma.

Mione temblaba de pies a cabeza, como si hubiese sido ella la que había recibido el crucio, y las lágrimas le saltaron de los ojos mientras corría hacía Draco y le envolvía en un abrazo. Hermione miraba la escena sin saber muy bien que pensar.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. No quiero hacerte daño, no entiendo que me pasa, yo no…- decía torpemente Mione llorando sobre el hombro del rubio donde Hermione vio el alivio dibujarse.

-La guerra cambia a las personas Hermione, y las cambia más cuando ellas buscan poder- tomó el rostro de la muchacha con delicadeza- debes centrarte. Yo al conocerte me he decidido a tener propias ideas y…

Mione levanto el rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella.

En Draco brilló el desafió y Hermione estuvo segura de que ese Draco le caía particularmente bien.

-Me refiero a que _él _no es nadie a quien debamos seguir, al contrario, debemos ayudar a hacerle perder- dijo el rubio con sus ojos mercurio oscureciéndose.

Hermione quería ver cuál era la reacción de Mione pero la escena volvió a cambiar. Ahora estaba en lo que debía ser como una habitación personal de nada más y nada menos que Voldemort. Mione entró al lugar con paso seguro y sus ojos brillando de forma peligrosa.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort la observaron de forma inquisitiva y Hermione sintió como se le revolvía el estómago.

-¿Me ha llamado mi señor?- dijo Mione mientras hacía una inclinación respetuosa que Hermione notó le costaba a sobre manera.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Has perdido la confianza?- dijo con su voz lijosa tensando a ambas castañas.

-No es eso… Tom- dijo Mione con cuidado mientras se levantaba- es solo que no me esperaba me llamase.

La risa de Voldemort hizo que a Hermione se le enchinase la piel pero el simplemente se levantó de su "trono" negro. Mione le miraba inquieta y alerta y él jugaba con su varita mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Bueno, es un favor lo que quiero pedirte.

Hermione tragó saliva, suponiendo que fuese lo que fuese que Voldemort le pidió a Mione no había sido nada bueno. Mione se quedó callada y una gota de sudor frío le resbaló por el cuello.

-Quiero que mates a Malfoy.

A Hermione el corazón le dio un vuelco, y si a ella la noticia le dejo sin aliento a Mione casi logra tirarle las apariencias. La castaña observo a Voldemort con los ojos entornados e intentando guardar la calma le interrogó.

-Si me permites preguntarlo Tom ¿Por qué quieres eliminar a uno de tus mejores servidores?- Mione intentaba, por todos los medios, no perder la calma. Voldemort dio un suspiro teatral, como de cansancio.

-Se largó con un horrocrux, ha osado alzarse contra mí- siseo Voldemort- y después de descubrir esto yo mismo investigue en sus pertenencias. Ha mantenido contacto con la Orden desde hace tiempo, es un traidor- dijo, y sus ojos rojos chispearon peligrosamente. – y tú, Hermione, eres una de las mejores a mi servicio. –dijo avanzando hasta ella y acariciando su mentón.

Mione cerró los ojos al sentir como se le revolvía el estómago. Y antes de que Hermione cayese en la cuenta por toda la sala retumbó un hechizo.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!–grito Mione al tiempo que una luz verde salía disparada hacía Voldemort.

La sorpresa en el rostro del mago tenebroso no tenía precio, y si no fuese por sus reflejos la luz le habría dado en la cabeza. Mione dio un salto separándose de él y sin queriendo darle tiempo a recuperarse volvió a conjurar otra maldición.

-¡_Crucio_!- conjuró con firmeza y una luz roja salió volando hacía Voldemort y esta vez acertó. Salió disparado hacía la pared y se retorció con fuerza.

Mientras Voldemort se convulsionaba Mione corrió fuera de la sala y se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador. Hermione la veía con esfuerzos y le seguía corriendo a todo lo que daba. Atrás escuchó un grito de furia por parte de Voldemort y eso solo hizo que ambas acelerasen más el paso.

Entraron a la biblioteca de antes y Hermione vio como Mione tomaba unos cuantos tomos a toda prisa. Y cuando la puerta se abría de par en par dejando entrar a más mortifagos, Mione conjuró un hechizo silencioso y desapareció.

Todo volvió a oscurecerse y Hermione se mantuvo alerta, temiendo aparecer en un escenario aún más horrible. Donde fuese que había aparecido le resultó de lo más desolador.

Y no solo el lugar. La Mione que había en el piso dibujando varios trazos con la tiza también tenía un aspecto mucho peor al de antes. Había perdido la buena salud y ahora se veía… exactamente como la Mione que había conocido en primer lugar. Hermione se agachó para ver el libro que había en el piso y supo de inmediato que era uno de los que se había robado en plena huida. Este era sobre viajes a otras líneas temporales, destinos alternos, dimensiones distintas, y Hermione entendió lo que Mione estaba a punto de hacer.

La observo con la respiración acelerada y vio con un nudo en la garganta como Mione lloraba en silencio, con una mueca de dolor intenso en el rostro, mientras acababa sus trazos en el piso.

Y cuando el círculo de runas se cerró una luz azul iluminó todo el lugar, cegando a Hermione.

Hermione sacó la cara del pensadero de golpe respirando con dificultad y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Se levantó y tropezó cuando caminaba hacia atrás. Cayó de sentón en el piso, mirando a todos lados totalmente desorientada por las emociones y pensamientos que se le venían a la cabeza. Sus ojos castaños chocaron con los de Mione, que después de unos segundos le dedicó una sonrisa dolorida.

-¿Me dejarás quedarme? –preguntó cerrando un libro que había estado leyendo todo ese rato. Cuando Hermione lo vio supo que era el que había usado para llegar hasta allí.

La castaña se levantó lentamente y caminó hacía Mione que estaba sentada en la cama. Asintió aun temblando y luego de un silencio triste Hermione preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Qué fue de Draco?- Mione cerró los ojos con fuerza ante aquella pregunta.

-Entregó el horrocrux, pero Potter me reveló que Voldemort personalmente lo mató poco después- dijo con profunda tristeza y rabia. Y Mione, con sorpresa, sintió los brazos de Hermione rodeándole en un abrazo consolador.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo simplemente, sintiendo empatía hacía ella misma.

En ese preciso instante en su habitación apareció un ciervo en niebla blanca, que empezó a recorrer la habitación buscando llamar la atención de Hermione. Esta, después unos momentos de desconcierto, se levantó de golpe y antes de salir por la puerta siguiendo al patronus de Harry, se giró para ver a Mione.

-Necesito ir, así nos avisamos cuando hay ataques de exmortifagos, como ves, aun no estamos en total orden- le resumió y luego se la quedó viendo- No salgas ¿Comprendes?

Mione dejó su momento de debilidad y le sonrió con burla.

-A la orden capitán – dijo usando un tono sarcástico que le sacó un gruñido a Hermione, cuya empatía y compasión ya se habían largado a Mayorca. Sin embargo el patronus le apremiaba y Hermione tuvo que salir dejando sola a Mione.

**N/A**

_**¿Cómo ven? Ya saben suficiente de Mione, solo falta y les de su diario privado (que por cierto no tiene). Ya ven en que problema se va a meter Hermione.**_

_**En fin, pronto les tendré el tercer capítulo. **_

_**Cariños, besos y patatas: Dai.**_


End file.
